vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aries Mu
Summary Aries Mu is a character from the Saint Seiya Franchise, first introduced during the Classic Saint Seiya Manga/Anime. A descendant of the Mythical People of Lemuria, Mu was naturally born with great talent for Cosmic Control and all manner of Psychokinesis. He spends his childhood in Jamir, a small mountainous region located in-between India and China, close to the Himalaya, where the fellow descendants of Lemurians reside. There, he was eventually found by Shion, former Saint of Athena and current Pope of the Sanctuary. The elder saw potential in the child, and took Mu as his pupil, training the child in the Control of Cosmos and Psychic Arts, so that he'd become the new Aries Saint. However, said training was cut short when Gemini Saga, in a fit of madness, killed Pope Shion. Despite Saga hiding the murder from all within the Sanctuary and impersonating Shion, it didn't took long for Mu, even at the age of 7, to realize that his master had been slain and that whoever wore the Pope's mask was an impostor. Because of this, Mu chose to become a recluse among the Saints, concluding his training by himself and remaining as far away from the Sanctuary as he possibly could. During the series itself, Aries Mu is one of the greatest allies of the Bronze Saints. Wise, thoughtful and always collected, he is the one that repairs and improves their shattered Cloths, and the one to teach them about the 7th Sense. During the Battle of the 12 Houses, he is the one who, alongside Libra Dohko, informs the remaining Gold Saints about Gemini Saga's treason. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C Name: Aries Mu Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13 (Episode G), 20 - 24 (Classic) Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Athena's Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, True Flight/Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Barrier Creation (With his "Crystal Wall"), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others), Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul), Healing, Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Can take attack from other Cosmo Users), Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more). Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Casually erased Iapetus' universe containing countless stars with his Starlight Extinction. Later created his own, greater universe with the Stardust Revolution) | Galaxy level (Scaling from other 8th Sense users) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Scaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Durability: Multi-Solar System level, Far Higher with the Crystal Wall (One of the most powerful defensive techniques of all 12 Gold Saints) | Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart Range: Interstellar, Universal/Cross-Dimensional with Psychokinesis (Could communicate with, and teleport Virgo Shaka, who was trapped in another realm of existence) | Galactic, Universal / Cross-Dimensional with Psychokinesis Standard Equipment: Aries Gold Cloth Intelligence: Very High. Excellent Warrior and Extremely talented in the Psychic Arts. Possesses great knowledge about Cloths and the control of Cosmos. Was one of the few Saints who knew about the Pope's true identity. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crystal Wall:' Mu creates a transparent, glass-like barrier made of psycho-power, between himself and an object. The wall is very durable and has been shown to shield Mu against everything from normal cosmos attacks to poison scent and rebounding the attack back to the enemy with the same strength it was launched. The strength of the wall is dependent on Mu's cosmos level; at 100%, it is nearly unbreakable to almost all but Mu's mentor who taught him the technique, Aries Shion. *'Crystal Net:' A variation of Crystal Wall that creates a spider-web like construct out of psychokinetic power to restrain foes. It is powerful enough to easily restrain Papillon Myu. *'Starlight Extinction:' A technique that allows Mu to send his target to a location of his choosing. He gathers his Cosmo into a cluster of photons which then bombards the target countless times at the speed of light. This technique can send the target anywhere from Hades' castle to out of existence itself. *'Stardust Revolution:' An attack that summons stardust from the stars and galaxies to obliterate an opponent with of hundreds of millions of simultaneous blows. *'Athena Exclamation:' An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold Saints to achieve. Key: Base | 8th Sense Gallery File:4.07.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Warriors Category:Manga Characters Category:Teachers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Alchemists Category:Light Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3